Won't say it
by seastar529
Summary: Two in love dark spirits plus a karaoke club equals confessions. YAOI YAOI YAOI! Don't like dont read! DARKSHIPPING


Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh, the characters or anything about the show plotline. I own this story plot, I don't think that there is another like it but if I am somehow copying something I apologize immensely.

Warning: yaoi, oocness

Also do not get offended at how Bakura addresses you the voices in his head. He is in a bad mood and will be 'punished' by Yami later. ;)

I did make some modifications to "Won't say I'm in love"

############################

Bakura scowled as the group he associated with (not being friends he hates them all except his former host, and his crush) got to where they were dragging him. He was being forced here by Ryou who bribed him with extra steak and the chance to see Yami sing. Yes geniuses that may be reading these thoughts he had a crush on the pharaoh that he was sworn to hate. Ryou knew this and was playing a really bad cupid, and by really bad he meant horrible. Anyway this place they were at was a karaoke club that the group had stumbled upon and grew to love. To Bakura's misfortune Yami had decided that tonight he was going to wear the most revealing outfit he had a black tight shirt that had no sleeves and was tight it also showed his stomach, he also had tight leather pants on and a bunch of jewelry that could be used to tie him up in many lovely positions were someone to try.

As the group entered Bakura noticed that all the males stopped to stare as Yami passed them. Yami noticed this as well and made a show of it as he sat, even going as far as to wink at them. Bakura gritted his teeth so that he didn't do anything to make it seem like he was jealous (because he wasn't, that was just his prince flirting with a bunch of disgusting drunkies. Unfortunately he got a knowing look from Ryou making it known that it was obvious (even though it wasn't there). The group got a large table and stuck the pharaoh and Bakura together, another thing that made Bakura angry they were on a roll tonight!

This part of the club got to order food. Yami was able to get a nice big cup of vanilla milkshake. While the rest got cans of soda. Bakura hate that milkshake and that straw with Yami's mouth wrapped around it and accidentally slipping down it only to have it brought back up again. He hated how that tongue licked whatever was on the straw when it left said straw. Most of all he hated how some of the milkshake would skirt out allowing him to once again bring out that lovely tongue. He glared at the milkshake not noticing the self satisfied smirk on his crush's face. He was about to leave when Yami stood up and announced that he would be singing tonight. Ryou followed apparently being his little help. Bakura made a mental note to drown him later.

Yami went to the stage and took the microphone; this was what he had been practicing for wasn't it? To say that he was in love out loud; though not of who and not saying it directly.

**If there's a prize for rotten judgment**

**I guess I've already won that**

**No man is worth the aggravation**

**That's ancient history, been there, done that**

_Who'd' you think you're kidding_

_He's the Earth and heaven to you_

_Try to keep it hidden_

_Honey I can see right through you_

_Boy you can't conceal it_

_I know how you feel and_

_Who you're thinking of_

**No chance no way**

**I won't say it no, no**

_You swoon you sigh_

_Why deny it uh-oh_

**Its too cliché **

**I won't say I'm it live**

**I thought my heart had learned its lesson**

**It feels so good when you start out**

**My head is screaming get a grip boy**

**Unless you're dying to cry your heart out**

**Oh**

_You keep denying_

_Who you are and what you feel_

_Baby I'm not buying_

_Hon I saw you hit the ceiling_

_Face it like a grownup_

_When ya gonna own up _

_That you got, got, got it bad_

**Whoa: no chance no way**

**I won't say it no, no**

_Give up give in_

_Check the grin you're in love_

**This scene won't play**

**I won't say I'm in love**

_You're doing flips read my lips_

_You're in love_

**You're way off base**

**I won't say it**

**Get off my case**

**I won't say it**

_Boy don't be proud_

_It's O.K. you're in love_

**Oh **

**At least out loud**

**I won't say I'm in love**

They finished taking a deep breath; they had gone through with it. Then they heard clapping, one pair then two, then the whole lot of them. Yami looked up only to falter as Bakura got up to leave, but before he did he looked right into the prince's eyes and nodded a hint of a sad smile on his lips. Then he fled, or manly walked away.

When the duo got back to the table they were bombarded with the who is it questions.

"Bakura." Yami muttered.

"Then get going, he seemed angry with that song, and it sure as Ra can't be with you singing it because he couldn't take his eyes off your revealing attire." Marik was smirking. Yami blushed happily that his clothing part of the plan worked.

"Was that what the whole vanilla milkshake thing was all about?" Yugi asked.

"Maybe." The pharaoh nodded.

"GET GOING!" everyone yelled and he took off.

He ran out of the club only to see Bakura beating up a teenager who had obviously spilt a drink on his shirt, another of Yami's plans came to mind and he mentally thanked the kid for his sacrifice. You know what they say all is fair in love and war, even sacrificing another. He hopped over to them and held Bakura back.

"Thief king," he whispered, "I'll help you get cleaned up."

Bakura had frozen when he felt the pharaoh come up and could only nod as he suggested that. He was pulled into the bathroom of the club and was forced to take off his shirt. Yami had to physically stop himself from being too forward, he wanted to tease. He took the shirt and bent over the sink allowing Bakura to take in a certain backside that he wanted so bad (apparently, Ryou was the one who told him his crush was returned).

Bakura stared as Yami worked over the sink. His backside was aimed at him to look at for as long as he wanted (or until Yami turned around). Knowing now was going to be the best time he put his hand to the lovely place and squeezed. Yami gasped and then moaned as he rubbed. Bakura pulled the ancient king into his lap.

"You are either a tease or oblivious." He growled.

"I like teasing the one that I won't admit I love." He sated innocently but it was enough, Bakura went in for the kill.

He yanked the prince into a harsh kiss pinning his arms down. He licked at the other's soft lips and took access with his tongue. His tongue made the other challenging appendage yield and submits so that he could travel the cavern easily.

Yami groaned and when he was released nuzzled his head against the white neck. Bakura grinned at the gesture letting his hands trail down his new and greatest treasure.

"I do have some ground rules though!" he exclaimed.

"Ground rules?" Yami hissed.

"Yeah only a few though. One no straws or ice creams in mouth, especially if you're going to be a tease. Two no winking, flirting or checking out another guy, I don't share well. Lastly I don't give control. I'm actually ok with romance I just won't be controlled, you are bottoming!" he was smirking as Yami blushed at the last one.

"I have been given control my whole life, this time I don't want it. Unless of course it has to do with your _hobbies_," he stressed the word.

"I promise not to steal as much as long as I get a payment for being good." Bakura wasn't even going to try and make it less of a hinting comment.

"Hm I can pay very well," With an equally hinting response of course.

###########################

**HEY! I had to put this up it was plaguing my mind! Please tell me what you all think!**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
